Charley Dixon
Charley Dixon (portrayed by Dean Winters) was a major supporting character in the TV series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. He was a paramedic who had become romantically involved with Sarah Connor and even engaged to marry her in 1999. However, Sarah left him abruptly due to fears that Skynet would continue sending Terminators after her and her son John, and for a long time Charley would know nothing as to why Sarah abandoned him. Charley assumed Sarah and John had died after being involved with a bank explosion, but would meet them again when they reappeared eight years later. History Season 1 Charley and Sarah were engaged briefly in 1999, until Sarah had a dream that she and her son were going to be attacked by a Terminator. Without telling Charley or breaking off the engagement, Sarah went on the run with her son. Charley learned of Sarah's disappearance, and made a missing persons report to the police. This triggered an alert to the FBI. An FBI agent named James Ellison told Charley that his fiancé was actually a terrorist and had killed Miles Dyson, who was going to create the computer software known as Skynet. However, when he typed this information into a computer, the Terminator unit Cromartie learned of the whereabouts of John and Sarah and attempted to kill John at his school. When he heard that Sarah was involved in a bank robbery, he rode his bike to the bank only to find that the place had been completely destroyed. For a long time, he'd thought Sarah had killed herself. By 2007, Sarah was spotted naked on a freeway after the time jump, and a cell phone video of her was put on the local news where Charley saw it. He was amazed to see that Sarah was not only alive, but appeared not to have aged at all. Later, John did some research in an internet cafe and came across Charley's name in some newspaper articles. He traveled to Charley's house and found out that the EMT had married a nurse. Charley reached out to touch John, and he responded by assaulting him and knocking him down. A little while later, John came to him for help. He later came to the Connors' new home where a dying man, Derek Reese, was lying. Charley did everything he could to save him but Reese required a blood transfusion. He took a volunteering John's help and managed to save Reese. Sarah then told him everything about the future, their travel and Skynet. Charley then witnessed Cameron melt a T-888 into molten slag. After Cromartie had killed nearly all of the FBI members that raided his hideout, Charley was sent to the scene, only to see the horror that had happened. Season 2 After witnessing the aftermath of the FBI's failed assault against Cromartie, Charley returned home with Agent Ellison in tow and the two of them told Charley's wife Michelle everything they knew about Terminators. For their own safety, Charley and Michelle then left their home and were on their way to Mexico, but while on the road their van was hijacked by Cromartie and Michelle was abducted. Charley contacted Sarah and begged for her help. Sarah arrived with Cameron and Derek and the group were able to find Michelle tied up in an abandoned building. However, Cromartie had rigged a nearby cell tower with a bomb, causing the tower to collapse on the building. While Cromartie fled back to Los Angeles in the Dixons' van to hunt down an unprotected John, Charley, Sarah and the others were left stranded and Michelle had been wounded by a piece of shrapnel. Michelle eventually bled to death, leaving Charley alone once more. During the months that followed, Charley had moved into a remote house on the coast near a lighthouse. Sarah brings John to Charley's house because he is the only person who she trusts. Charley is the first person that Sarah shows the bump in her breast, which she believes could be cancer and he comforts her. The next day, Sarah goes to the hospital to get the lump checked out and John and Charley who've been out come home expecting to find her there. As they realize she is not, the alarms go off and signal that somebody has crossed the perimeter Charley had set up along his house and both he and John flee to the docks where he has a boat ready to escape on. As John readies the boat, Charley fights the unseen attacker with a rifle and flips a switch that will activate the bombs he has set up underneath the dock. Later, Sarah returns to the house and finds Charley's body, four bullet holes in his chest, floating in the water and the boat - as well as John - gone. Category:Supporting Characters Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Humans Category:Murder Victims Category:Died In Battle Category:Heroic Deaths Category:Off-screen Deaths Category:Terminator (franchise) Category:Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Category:Death by Shooting Category:Tragic Deaths